Rise to Greatness
by MTcomics123
Summary: Dallas Kane was just a normal 16 year old teenager when his life changed forever. Dallas and his friend Gavin Raid became superhero crime fighters. With the ability of an evil Yellow Lantern ring turned good and fire powers they make the ultamite team.


Rise to Greatness Script

Setting: Bedroom

Narrator: One Day…

Sarah: Time for school Dallas.

Dallas: What time is it?

Sarah: 5:30 now get up.

Dallas: Ten more minutes please.

Sarah: OH all right but don't make me come here again.

Narrator: Ten minutes later…

Setting: Kitchen

Dallas: Morning Dad morning Mom.

Tom: Morning kiddo.

Sarah: About time you got up.

Dallas: Well I'm up now.

Tom: What kind of chiral do you want?

Dallas: Hand me the Fruit Circles.

Sarah: You better hurry up and get ready the bus gets here in twenty minutes.

Narrator: Twenty later…

Dallas: I'm already bye Mom bye Dad.

Tom: See you kiddo.

Sarah: Bye sweetie.

Setting: Bus Ride

Rick: What did your Mom pack me for lunch today loser?

Dallas: Forget Rick your not getting my lunch today

Rick: Did you hear that guys "Your not getting my lunch today."

Rick: Now hand it over!

Dallas: Fine!

Rick: Just a ham sandwich! (Rick takes a bite)

Rick: Yuck! I hate mayonnaise! (Rick spits all over Dallas)

Rick: Next time tell your Mom not to put mayonnaise on my sandwich! (Rick throws the sandwich on Dallas)

Gavin: Don't let him get in your head man.

Dallas: Trust me I won't.

Setting: School (Next to their lockers)

Narrator: Ring! Ring! Ring!

Dallas: Finally school is over.

Gavin: I know right it seemed like the day was never going to end.

Dallas: I know.

Gavin: Hey you want to come over to my house today?

Dallas: Sure but let go to my parent's lab and ask them if it's ok first.

Gavin: While your there ask my dad if I can have you over.

Dallas: Sense when does your dad work at my parent's lab?

Gavin: Sense yesterday.

Dallas: Cool.

Gavin: Yea well see you later text me if they say yes.

Dallas: Ok I will.

Setting: Tom's and Sarah's lab

Narrator: After a walk from school… (Dallas opens up the lab door)

Dallas: Mom schools ove-

Narrator: Boom!

Narrator: Thirty minutes later…

Setting: Ambulance

Dallas: Uh. What happened?

Paramedic: There was an explosion at your parent's.

Dallas: Where are Mom and Dad?

Paramedic: Son I'm afraid you're the only one who survived.

Dallas: What?

Paramedic: I'm Sorry.

Dallas: How did I survive but nobody else did?

Paramedic: It appears you were far enough away from the blast that it didn't hurt you to bad.

Dallas: if I'm not hurt why am I in an ambulance?

Paramedic: Just to make sure you don't have any broken bones, a concussion, and to treat your burns.

Dallas: Oh ok.

Paramedic: Just lay back down and rest I'll wake you when we get to the hospital.

Dallas: Ok.

Narrator: Five minutes later…

Paramedic: Wake up son were here.

Setting: Hospital (After getting in the emergency room)

Nurse: Just lay still while the cat scan takes photos.

Narrator: Ten minutes later…

Nurse: Ok good news no broken bones and no concussion.

Dallas: So am I good to go?

Nurse: Yes sir just rub this cream on those burns and they'll go away soon.

Dallas: Hey can you come pick me up?

Gavin: Dude are you ok it's all over the news that your parent's lab blew up they said the meteor that feel from the sun that they were study on looks like it was tampered with.

Dallas: Yea I'm fine but when I find out who tampered with that meteor I'm going to sew them for everything they've got!

Gavin: I don't blame you but how's my dad is he ok he is the only family I've got he claims my mom was an drug addict but I think she still alive.

Dallas: I'm sorry I'm the only person who survived not even my parent's survived I'm really sorry.

Gavin: Oh ok yea I'll come pick you up I've got to show you something cool.

Dallas. What is it?

Gavin: you'll just have to wait and see, I'm on my way.

Dallas: Ok.

Narrator: Thirty minutes later…

Narrator: Ring! Ring!

Dallas: Hello?

Gavin: It's me I'm here.

Dallas: Ok. (Dallas walks out of the room and out the hospital)

Gavin: Check out me sweet new ride.

Dallas: Dude you've got a red convertible!

Gavin: Yep.

Dallas: When did you get this?

Gavin: Yesterday my dad got for me because I've gone a year without having a wreck.

Dallas: Awesome!

Gavin: Get in.

Dallas: K

Setting: Car

Gavin: What is that cream for?

Dallas: It's for the burns all over my body.

Gavin: Dude look your burns are gone.

Dallas: Wow when did this happen.

Gavin: I don't know but I need to tell you something very important and you have to swear not to tell anyone if you do you could put me in great danger.

Dallas. Yea I promise.

Gavin: Well my dad is really a Yellow Lantern.

Dallas: What is that?

Gavin: A Yellow Lantern is the evil version of a Green Lantern.

Dallas: Your dad evil? He always seemed like a nice guy.

Gavin: This isn't something to joke about.

Dallas: Wait a minute where are we going to live?

Gavin: In my house.

Dallas: Why your house?

Gavin: Because it has my Dad's cool secret lair.  
>Dallas: You got me at secret lair.<p>

Gavin: I have to tell you one more thing.

Dallas: What does your dog have super powers?

Gavin: You know I don't have a dog.

Dallas: It was a joke.

Gavin: You really need to make jokes that make sense.

Dallas: Never mind you don't get.

Gavin: Know you need to make jokes that make sense like this really funny one. What kind of market does a dog hate?

Dallas: What kind of market?

Gavin: A flea market Ha ha ha!

Dallas: Yea that's real funny.

Gavin: You just don't understand humor these days.

Dallas: Yes because I don't get humor.

Gavin: Anyways what I was saying my dad told me when he died that he wanted me to have his ring.

Dallas: What's so special about his ring?

Gavin: Must I explain everything; his ring gives him his powers.

Dallas: WHAT! HE WANT'S YOU TO HAVE HIS RING!

Gavin: WOW! Dude your on fire your going to catch my car on fire!

Dallas: YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID CAR!

Gavin: Dude calm down.

Dallas: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE AN EVIL VILLION!

Gavin: Just because my dad used it to be evil doesn't mean I have to use its powers for evil I promise I'll use it for good.

Dallas: You promise. (The flames die out)

Gavin: Yes. Now we need to get home fast.

Dallas: Why?

Gavin: Because if what I'm thinking is true you might be in danger.

Dallas: What kind of danger?

Gavin: Life or death!

Dallas: That's not good!

Gavin: Don't freak out we don't know if I'm right or not.

Dallas: Ok.

Gavin: Were home. Dallas run inside to the living room and wait for me next to the book self.

Dallas: Where are you going?

Gavin: To get my dad's ring

Dallas: Ok. (Runs inside)

Setting: New Home

Narrator: Twenty second later…

Dallas: Why are you pulling the dictionary?

Gavin: Because this is the secret lair when I pull this off the bookshelf the bookshelf will slide over revealing a panel that I put my hand on which scans my DNA which will reveal an elevator behind the wall.

Dallas: Cool.

Setting: Secret Lair

Dallas: This is just an empty cave this isn't a secret lair.

Gavin: That's because you have to stick the ring in the hole in the wall right here and everything will come out from the ground.

Dallas: Cool!

Gavin: Come over here and sit down on this chair while I hook up these cords to you and run some test.

Dallas: Is this going to hurt?

Gavin: I'm not sure really.

Dallas: Well that's nice to know.

Gavin: Now hold still I'm starting the test.

Dallas: Ahhhhhhh!

Gavin: I guess it hurts?

Dallas: Nope I was just messing with you.

Gavin: What the crap man you do stuff all the time.

Dallas: Are the test done yet.

Gavin: Just now. Oh know just what I thought.

Dallas: What? What's wrong with me?

Gavin: When the meteor exploded it gave you some of its powers and I bet the person who tampered with it was trying to get its powers.

Dallas: So what does that mean?

Gavin: It means you have fire powers.

Dallas: Cool! But that explains me catching on fire and the burn marks going away.

Gavin: Yea but it's not cool if you don't learn how to control your powers you will be burned from the inside out and die.

Dallas. It doesn't seem so cool anymore.

Gavin: Get up we need to learn how to work your powers so based off of what happened in the car I'm guessing your powers are run off of your emotions so try thinking mad thoughts.

Dallas: (Dallas closed his eyes and greeted his teeth but nothing happened) I don't think its run off of emotions.

Gavin: What did you think about?

Dallas: When you told me about the ring.

Gavin: That's not good enough think deeper.

Dallas: Ok. (Dallas closed his eyes and greeted his teeth this time he burst into flames)

Gavin: Good now get madder.

Dallas: ARGH! (The flames grew bigger)

Gavin: Great now let go of all that anger.

Dallas: (The flames died down)

Gavin: When you burst into flames you got a suit on.

Dallas:

Gavin: Good now what?

Dallas: Let's think of super hero name for us.

Gavin: How about Flame On. no that's gay.

Dallas: No that's gay, how about Inferno?

Gavin: I like it, now for me.

Dallas: You can't be the Yellow Lantern cause that's evil.

Gavin: I got it Gold Lantern and when I put on the ring it puts on my suit too.

Dallas: Cool.

Gavin: Now come over here to the computer so I can get you DNA and you can access the lair.

Dallas: Ok.

Gavin: Done now what?

Narrator: Ern! Ern! Ern!

Dallas: What's that?

Gavin: It means there's a villain on the loose.

To Be Continued


End file.
